


Obvious

by DarkAngel_Alex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Holding Hands, I'm Talking About Dean And Cas, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary Thinks They Are Together, Open Ending, Sam Ships It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel_Alex/pseuds/DarkAngel_Alex
Summary: In the last scene of Mamma Mia, Mary asks Sam a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the last scene of s12e02 (when Sam gives Mary John's journal) and it was written before s12e03 aired, but I guess it doesn't really matter. It's just a short one-shot that I wrote in like ten minutes (I don't really know), so, not beta'd, and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sam." Mary called. she had been hesitant to ask about it, but curiosity had won in the end. Her youngest son turned back to her.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip, trying to decide how to proceed. She settled for straightforward.

"Homosexuals are accepted now, right?" Sam looked at her, completely confused. "Er, it's... complicated, I guess. But yes, a lot more than in the 70's at least... Why?"

"Well, I was wondering..." She trailed off, thinking. "Do you think Dean and Castiel ar refraining themselves because of me?" She finally asked. Sam eyebrows rose, both surprised and slightly confused.

"What do you mean by 'refraining themselves'?" He inquired.

"They barely hold hands, and Dean doesn't really strike me as shy." Mary stated, surprised that Sam hadn't noticed. Suddenly, his confused expression changed to a face of realization. He laughed. He _laughed._ Mary was the confused one now. What was so funny?. She mentally went over everything she had said. Unless it was about something she had missed this thirty years, there was nothing...

"You- you noticed too?" Asked Sam, still chucking. "Those two-" He stopped abruptly. "Wait. What do you mean by ' _barely_ '?"

"I saw them holding hands in the car, though I'm pretty sure they don't know I did, but so far that's the only thing."

Sam's eyes widened. "They- they were _actually_ holding hands? Seriously?" 

Mary looked at him strangely. "Yeah."

"Oh, God. I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. Mary was getting more confused than before.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Why can't you believe it?"

Realization dawned on him. " _Oh_. They- Dean and Cas, they aren't a couple." Mary stopped in her tracks, eyebrows rising. "Really?" She was silent for a second.  _They weren't together?_ It was so clear to her, they was they looked at each other, how they moved around each other. "Well, they clearly are in love." She stated simply.

Sam laughed again. "I know. Oh, I know. They had been like this for like, eight years. Everyone notices except them." He said.

Mary was impressed. "Eight years? That's a lot. But... are you _sure_ they are not a couple or something? Because they did hold hands in the car." And to stop making everyone uncomfortable with their unresolved sexual tension.

Mary smiled too. "If not, we are gonna do something about it."

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have too much plot, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
